Juumonji Katsuto
__FORCETOC__ Juumonji Katsuto (十文字 克人) is the eldest son of the Juumonji (十文字) family, one of the Ten Master Clans, and is to succeed as head in the future. He is a Year 3 student from First High School and is the leader of the Club Management Group during the first two arcs of the light novel series. He is also one of the "Triumvirate" (The Big Three) along with Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari. Appearance and Personality Katsuto is described as a rather big man, 185cm in height with a thick chest and broad shoulders, with rippling muscles that are easily recognizable even under a uniform. He also gives off an incredibly heavy sense of presence. Katsuto is usually passive, only commenting when necessary. However, he is honorable and dependable and has a very strong sense of resposibility, worthy to be the Juumonji family's successor. Tatsuya once thought that Katsuto has a forceful personality, someone who doesn't seem like the type who would bar his subordinates from fighting. Like Mari and Mayumi, he also doesn't discriminate against Weeds, evident when he supported Tatsuya to be one of the auxillaries for the Nine Schools Competition and when he reasoned with him to accept and represent their school for Monolith Code. In volume 4, it was said that Katsuto carried the majesty of a monarch - "Katsuto, he who returned the cheers of victory, understood the value of that power and how to utilize it." '' Background Katsuto is the eldest son of the Juumonji Family, and in the future he will become the clan head of Juumonji. Abilities Phalanx '''Phalanx' (鐵壁) is a Move-Type Defensive Magic that isn't simply a sustained magic barrier, but a multi-layered barrier that continuously refreshes itself. This is similar to a dense formation of heavy infantry that marches as one to increase the group's defensive power and then translates that power into offense. Even if the initial barrier falters, the one behind would simply replace it, to be continued ad infinitum. The barriers are in constant motion within set boundaries, not necessarily in front of oneself, but rather dozens of barriers can be sent crashing at high speeds into the enemy. *Defensive :: Multiple barriers being erected simultaenously. *Offensive :: The offensive barrier which possesses the sole function of being impermeable to all attacks can even be spread out within another person's magic. The magic barrier that sets matter as its target possesses the interference strength that simply disallows any other magic to exist. :: Although there are disadvantages in that the firing range is limited and it can only be used against existing phenomena, this magic that combines anti-personnel, anti-object, and anti-magic properties has powerful applications at short distances in group combat. This magic inherited the name from the ancient Greeks' formation and displays defensive prowess and suffocating pressure worthy of its lofty name. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Juumonji Category:Club Management Group Category:Magicians Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Magic University Category:Japan Category:Number Family System